Current office productivity application programs, such as word processing and spreadsheet applications, can interface with servers and other remote computers via traditional network technology (e.g., using Distributed Authoring and Versioning (DAV)) to enable users to manage files and functions on those computers. This capability is especially useful for centrally managing files and implementing other functions among a group of users. For example, it is common for a work group to store documents on a server and for each member to use an application program, such as Microsoft Corporation's WORD™ program, which is executed on a client computer, to open and work on documents stored on the server.
A software application user interface typically includes a dialog box for opening, saving, and performing other functions related to files. The dialog box display currently used to manage files is based on a traditional directory structure view. Specifically, the dialog box displays a simple list of files and/or folders with icons and a limited amount of text, such as folder and file names. Thus, the dialog box user interface is similar to the interface provided by directory management programs, such as Microsoft Corporation's WINDOWS EXPLORER™. Like the directory management programs, the dialog box display is the same, whether managing local files stored on a user's computing device or remote files stored on a server. The functions available in the dialog box are limited to those functions built into the application program or provided by the operating system and accessed by the application program.
Web browsers, such as Microsoft Corporation's INTERNET EXPLORER™ can also display lists of files and folders on local and remote computers. However, Web browsers currently display files and folders in much the same format as an application program dialog box, or as a directory management program, i.e., as a simple list with basic icons and limited text. Like the directory management programs, a browser display includes all folders and/or files at a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) address, including many system-related folders and files that are often confusing and/or irrelevant to most users.
Although general Web pages viewed through a browser can provide a rich variety of functions and display characteristics, browsers have not been adapted to provide any additional functions or display characteristics for viewing directory folders and file lists. Moreover, a browser can not currently be used to perform functions within a local application program, such as causing a local word processing program to save a document file (e.g., carry out a “Save As” operation), because a browser is a separate operating system function or a separate program that is not integral with an application program.
It would be desirable to use the capabilities of a browser to modify and customize functions and displays in application programs, particularly when accessing files. There are substantial benefits that might arise from the combination of a browser and local application program. For example, it would be desirable to change functions and display features for files in a Web page at a central location and to provide the Web page to any application program adapted to access the Web page, without having to upgrade or change the application program itself on each local client computer. Furthermore, additional file management functions, such as variable filtering, might then be provided in a file management Web page. It should also be possible to produce custom views and functions in a Web view page of the directory structure on a server without having to change the application program. For example, a Web view page can be limited to only the folders and file relevant to a specific target user and/or a specific application. Unlike the current ability to filter files only by type (e.g., list all files of the form *.doc), custom Web view pages would make it relatively easy to find specific types of files, such as WORD documents about customers in a specific geographic region when the Web view page is opened in the WORD application. Also, it should be possible to limit the type of file or folder without having to rely on long or cryptic file names. Messages and other information relevant to a target user and/or application program can be made accessible from the application program, instead of on a separate Web page accessed by a conventional separate browser. This feature should eliminate the need for users to switch between a browser and a software application to access such information.
Some application service providers (ASPs) have made attempts to utilize a browser by creating Web-based applications that emulate the functions of a traditional application program, but run entirely within the browser. However, because Web-based applications from ASPs must be downloaded and run entirely within the browser, Web-based applications often require long wait periods for the download to complete, are limited by the capabilities of the browser, and do not provide the extensive application-specific capabilities that are provided in traditional application programs, which are installed directly on a computer.